Guilds
Grimoire Heart (悪魔の心臓, グリモアハート, Gurimoa Hāto) is one of the top three Dark Guilds that the Balam Alliance is comprised of,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 12 as well as the one commonly considered the strongest Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 20 The guild owes its name to the Devil's Power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Page 2 an organic device which is the source of Guild Master, Akuma immense power, kept inside the guild's base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 6-7 Goal Unknown. Location Grimoire Heart doesn't seem to have any stable location. It is said they had travel quite alot or that they use a ship powered by Lord Akuma which information of where they are today is unknown, little details say that they have a base somewhere unknown. History What is known of Grimoire Heart is that its founder and original Guild Master was Lord Akuma who was crazy in finding the "essence of Magic". It is assumed that he turned "evil" after this point, and that he created Grimoire Heart and became its Guild Master in order to acheive his goal and make the Ultimate Magic World real.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 11-12 Hades proceeded to gather young boys and girls with strong Magic potential, such as (),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 10-12 and spent years raising and training them for them to become the Seven Kin of Purgatory, some of the greatest Mages under his command, who use Magic that is as close as possible to the source of all Magic, taught them by Lord Akuma himself: Lost Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 20 Strength As the leader of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart is acknowledged as the most powerful Dark Guilds in Earth Land. Even among them, it was stated to be the strongest one by Levy McGarden, and one of the three greatest protuberances of the Magic world (alongside Fairy Tail and Zeref) by Lahar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 4 Unlike the Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart has far more than six members, having several core membersFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 7-9 as well as numerous members of lesser rank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 14-15 Many of its most prominent Mages have been shown to be incredibly powerful, and when they arrived to fight Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island they managed to battle and even defeat some of its top Mages. Its Guild Master, Akuma, was able to defeat (), Fairy Tail's Master and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, with ease,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 18-19 and to similarly keep the upper hand over both Fairy Tail's () and excommunicated S-Class Mage (),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 16-17 eventually being forced to back down due to intervention from greater mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 10-11 The Deputy Commander of the guild, (), was able to fight on almost equal grounds with(), Fairy Tail's Ace,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5 and all members of its strongest team (the Seven Kin of Purgatory) have proven themselves to be of S-Class level strength. (), in particular, even managed to combat powerful Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages the likes of ()Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 8-15 and () on equal grounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Pages 6-19 Even two "minor" members such as () and (), through their combined efforts, were shown keeping up with an S-Class level Mage like () for a certain amount of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 5-6 Members Magic & Equipment Magic Grimoire Heart has one powerful spell associated with the Guild in which the Guild's founder created by reproducing a malefic version of one of Fairy Tail's great Magic spells, Equipment As a Dark Guild that supports one corner of the Balam Alliance, Grimoire Hearts is shown to possess an advance machinery equipment where they are constantly moving in their flying fortress which was said to be heavily armored, yet this is unknown what grimoire possess Trivia *Lord Akuma's Book is a book of instructions on how to use Magic, usually Black Magic. References Navigation